lost memories
by rinXtwinXlen
Summary: what if Lucy when missing on a mission what if the found her after such a long long time but what happens when she cant renumber any of them. use Lucy losses her memory and now the fight to get them back, NALU and and bit of GALE
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I have been thinking this one up for sometime now **

To most everyone it was be just another day at the fairy tail guild. But something was missing or rather some one, Lucy. She had been missing for 6 months now. See "team Natsu" had gone on a mission and face a vary powerful wind wizard and Lucy had been separated form them they took a extra week to stay and look for her they had to drag Natsu back to the guild kicking and screaming. And the guild was just not the same with out her. Everyone missed how bright a bubbly she always was.

Levy had been crying for days she miss her best friend so much.

And Gajeel felt bad for her even he missed Lucy granted he had beat her up pretty bad there first encounter. But she was part of his guild now too.

And if Natsu want out looking for Lucy he was mopping around.

Of course Gray, Erza and Wendy were looking to the whole guild was looking but after the first 3 months a lot had given up even Gray and Erza were losing hope that they would ever find her.

But Natsu would never stop looking.

Some other guild members even believed Lucy was dead. But they never let Natsu hear them say it.

Natsu was out looking again levy was at the bar drinking some water a trying to eat a bit ever since Lucy had been gone she stop eating as much.

She heard some one say.

"Even I have given up Lucy's dead and all Natsu I going to fined is her cold body."

Levy dropped her spoon and stood up.

"How can you say that you think Lucy would just give up and die! No she would not I know Lucy and she is a fighter. She is alive I know she is!"

"Levy…look I know you are Lucy's best friend but think about it she fell off a cliff the chances of her surviving that aren't vary good."

Levy's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey!" and loud male voice aid from behind her.

"If the shrimp say's Blondie is and alive then she is alive."

Of course is was Gajeel. Levy looked up at him "thank you" she said is a rather soft voice she knew the chance of Lucy being alive after all this time was slim.

She looks and the floor .

"Hey short stuff it will be ok we will find her."

"I hope your right."

The front door opened Natsu was back. Levy ran up to him.

"Did you find anything?"

"No if I did I would still be out there." He said glumly.

As he walked past her and sat down.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled running to the guild "We got a job!"

"Are you crazy Ice boy not till I fined Lucy."

"I know that flame brain but look at this its in a town close to were we lost Lucy and it say need help to recues a young blonde girl. And it looks like no one really know her all that well. It could be Lucy"

"Ok lets get Erza and go!"

"wait!" levy yelled "Please Lucy is my best friend let me come with you!"

"If she's going I am going" Gajeel piped in.

"Fine fine let just get going" said Matsu

"Yah were on the next train out of here"

"It had to be a train didn't it." Natsu ground

"Quit your winning it's the fastest way to get there."

"I know"

They found Erza and all headed to the train. And of course as soon as the rain began to move Natsu began to get sick.

But he was doing much better after Erza knocked him out.

"Erza so this girl you really thing it could be Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Well it is the best we got to go on. But I really hope is it her" said gray

They got to the town can Erza cared Natsu if the train the town mayor greeted them and told them the girl had been taken by a powerful mob bosses the town was scared of them.

"A mob huh well then were are they?" asked Gray. Natsu still feeling super sick.

"There hide out is on the other side of the woods but please be careful."

They all nodded it was time to go get the girl that could be Lucy,

**Will it be Lucy they find will she be ok and if is noot her were could she be!**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Will they find lucy will she be ok!?**

The 5 wizards entered the forest soon a rustling came form the trees above. Men dropped down blocking there path one man stepped out for the rest "were do you think your all going?"

Natsu looked up at them all. "Move aside we are here to get Lucy!"

The men all laughed "you think you can take us in a fight kid bring it."

"FIRED DROGON RORE!"

With in minutes all the mob members were extra crispy.

" They should have just stepped aside." Gray said sighing. As the walked passed the now fried mob.

They came to a clearing with a small cabin. Natsu ran to the door "Lucy Lucy!" Natus was calling while banging on the door. The only sent Natus could smell was the fire in the fire place it was masking any other smell.

"move flam brain!" gray called "ICE MAKE HAMMER!" a huge hammer made of ice appeared gray hit the door with it.

The door broke open. Natus was the first in the door and small blonde girl looked at him with big blue eyes. It was not Lucy. Natus ran up to her "Were is Lucy? "

"w-who?"

He took the girl by the shoulders "Lucy the girl were is she!

"I-I-I who a-a-re you I-I"

"Natus stop it!" Erza said make him let go of the scared girl.

"Are you ok , whats your name ? "

"Alice"

"Ok Alice are you the only one here?"

"Yes"

Natus face fell as if a puppy had just died

" I see well Alice were going to take you home now ok?"

The girl now known as Alice nodded

They got her back to the town safe and sound,

"Thank you so much we know the reward was not vary much as we are a rather poor town so please have a meal on us the best place in town to just few stress down.'"

Erza what the first to talk. "Thank you mayor. We should have a bite to eat we will need are strength."

Everyone could only silently nodded and they slowly made there was to the place the mayor had told them of.

They all sat down in one booth.

"I know no one want to talk about it." Erza began

Levy bit her lip and Gajeel put a hand on her shoulder.

"But I think its time to face the fact the Lucy most likely d-"

Natus slammed his hands down on the table.

"No!...your wrong Erza Lucy is alive and were are going to fined her. She is a smart and strong wizard! She is out there"

"Stop it Natus!" gray spoke voice filled to sadness. "Erza is right I don't think she is coming back I know it hard to accept but its true."

Natus looked down growling a bit.

A bubbly young voice and "Can I get you all drink start off with?"

Nauts knew the voice before looking up he gave the air a sniff yes that sent was un mistakable. He looked up every one was in socked then me saw her.

"L-Lucy!"

It was Lucy she was alive and well

She gave a small confused smile to Natus "ummm I sorry but do I know you?"

They had found Lucy all right but she didn't remember any of them.

**Will Lucy remember any one or anything doe she even remember she is a wizard wait and see!**


End file.
